


ART - Team Skull Grunt Couple Challenge You to a Battle!

by Onasariel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onasariel/pseuds/Onasariel
Summary: Art for the Pokemon Holiday Exchange 2017





	ART - Team Skull Grunt Couple Challenge You to a Battle!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> Oh, this was quite enjoyable to do. These two adorable losers are very specific grunts. Icie requested the two grunts who were fighting over the skull tank, and they were too cute to pass up. They're adorable, but also fierce and will fight you~ I tried to give them a bit of a colour difference and tweaked hairstyles so it would be easier to tell them apart! I like to think they are currently wearing each other's skull tanks right now ehehehe. 
> 
> Happy Holidays, Icie! I hope you like it!

[](https://imgur.com/IUSz4cZ)


End file.
